


Exit, Stage Left

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [79]
Category: The Invention of Hugo Cabret - Brian Selznick
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Futurefic, World War II, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 1940, the Nazis reached Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit, Stage Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meltha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/gifts).



The automaton scrawled the familiar signature one more time before settling into mechanical attentiveness, and Isabelle rubbed away the tear that was threatening to spoil the drawing. “It’s like Papa Georges is still with us, in a way,” she said. “Isn’t it, Hugo?”

He turned away from the window, where he’d been watching the jackbooted troops march down the street and stooped to kiss her hair. “Papa Georges is safer than we are, now. And the automaton will be safe too, now we have it hidden here at the train station. Close the box, my love. It’s time to disappear.”


End file.
